La alumna y su profesor
by GirlsBats
Summary: Hola antes de que lean la historia les digo que trata mas o menos yaoi pero en generos invertidos.  Tsuna es chica en esta historia y Hibari esta en version TYL  adulto   18F27 , por cierto los personajes no son mios son de Akira Amano.


Instituto-Namimori.

Me enamore en el primer momento que lo conocí, tal vez fue amor a primera vista. Su mirada, los gestos, su ojos color cenizas, su forma de caminar y otros más detalles de él fueron suficiente para enamorarme completamente. Lo consideraba el hombre perfecto sino fuera que no era soltero y era mayor que yo.

Estaba enamorada de mi profesor de Historia, Hibari Kyoya, la mayoría de sus clases me mantenía ocupada en mis pensamientos sobre él, ya que era el profesor mas hermoso que hubo tenido Namimori.

Las otras chicas no paraban de hablan de él, pero no muchas se atrevían hablarle de frente ni a solas, por su frase aterradora "Te morderé hasta la muerte" provocaba intimidación a muchas de sus alumnas femeninas. Yo no era la excepción se podría decir que era de guardarme lo que pensaba de muchos aparte no encontraba excusa para poderle hablar, eso me ponía en un nivel de perdedora, que hasta lo lamentaba por mí.

En estos momentos estaba en la clase de la tortura, es decir, matemáticas que a este profesor nunca logre entenderle y él pareciera que me hacia la vida imposible solamente a mí.

"Tsuna-sama, por favor vuelva al mundo real!" – Grito Gokudera, unas de mis amigas, no había ningún solo momento que no me llamara sin el sama.

"Lo siento, jejeje me distraje" – Respondí débilmente a mi compañera, ya que todavía seguía pensando en Hibari-sensei y en los problemas de matemáticas.

"No mienta Tsuna-sama, si quiere le ayudo" – Ella como siempre se preocupaba, gracias a Dios que tengo una buena amiga, agradecí en mis pensamientos.

La campana sonó, avisando como de costumbre, la hora del almuerzo.

El profesor también como de costumbre salía como escupido de músico, rápido para descansar y después ir a la siguiente clase. Yo también haría lo mismo ya que me torturo demasiado en tan solo 30 minutos, Gokudera se acerco con su caja de almuerzo y a su lado estaba Chrome y Kyoko, otras de mis amigas. Todos los almuerzos nos juntábamos así era mas divertido el almuerzo en la escuela.

Ya casi faltando 5 minutos para que terminara el almuerzo, entre los salones, iba caminando Hibari-sensei inspeccionando si todos los alumnos de hoy cumplieron con el uniforme completo y que ninguno tuviera el pelo teñido. Al pasar él, provocaba que las chicas que dejaba atrás se desmayaran hasta las Senpai.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para que se acercase a nuestra clase, sentí que el tiempo se hizo lento, viéndolo caminar lentamente y girar su cabeza al ver a nuestra clase.

Se dice que cuando el amor esta cerca el tiempo será lento, pero después viene lo peor, el tiempo se acelerara para recuperar "el tiempo perdido".

Me ruborice de un rojo brillante en mi cara al ver su cara, pero no me contuve de tanta presión de sangre en mis mejillas que la baje así mis amigas no lo notaran, mas aun Gokudera. Era demasiado vergonzoso estar con los síntomas del amor en público; Vértigo, melancolía empalagosa, sudor en las manos y frente, visión de fantasía.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, obviamente yo, sabía reconocer estos síntomas en mí, cada vez que Hibari-sensei, profesor perfectamente atractivo, pasaba en frente de mis ojos y pensar en que siempre que pasaba él, miraba mi rostro de color radiante rojo, seria ya normal en su rutina y en la mía también lamentablemente.

Sin embargo, vuelvo a la realidad, mas tarde en el gimnasio nos tenían haciendo abdominales para luego comenzar el verdadero ejercicio, pensaba "Que alguien me salve", la mayoría de las chicas votaban el juego del quemado para ejercitar, pero era obvio que era para quemarme a mi con las pelotas. Nunca tenía suerte.

"Tsuna-sama, se encuentra bien?"- Me pregunta Gokudera mirándome de reojos.

"Creo que no siento mis brazos y piernas"- Respondí con voz apagada para Gokudera que iba a lado mío.

Gokudera caminaba todas las veces al camino a casa conmigo, tenia un hermoso cabello color plateado inigualable que le llegaba hasta sus hombros siempre lo tenia arreglado después de las clases de gimnasio mientras que yo lo tenia desordenado y trataba de arreglarlo pero era complicado de hacerlo, con mis manos, aparte mi cabello era mas largo que de Gokudera y diferente color. Era largo hasta mi cintura un color castaño claro que quedaban bien con mis ojos ámbar.

Tomamos distintos caminos, la casa de Gokudera quedaba cerca de mi casa, por lo menos 3 cuadras, abriendo la puerta de mi casa me encontraba con mis hermanos menores que esperaban ansiosos mi regreso de la escuela, En nuestra familia, Sawada, somos como 5 hermanos, Giotto, mi hermana mayor, yo era la segunda, Fuuta hermano del medio, Lambo y I-Pin los menores de la casa y tienen la misma edad.

"Ohh, Tsu-chan, bienvenida"- Saluda mi madre, Nana, desde la cocina- "One-san, bienvenida!"- Me dijeron también mis hermanos.

"Hola hermanitos"- Respondí sonriéndoles y cada uno le di un beso, a Fuuta y Lambo en la mejilla y a I-Pin en la frente, y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación.

Me cambie de ropa poniéndome una musculosa y shorts para estar cómoda mientras estudiaba historia para mañana, ya que no quería que Hibari-sensei me mordiera hasta la muerte por no saber contestar sus preguntas.

Después de unas pocas horas subió su madre y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan, adivina tu hermana Giotto ha llegado!"- Nana parecía mas entusiasmada de lo normal y la joven Tsuna cerro su libro, bajo junto con su madre para ir a la cocina donde estaba su hermana mayor.

"Tsuna, que alegría verte de vuelta!"- Giotto corrió demasiado rápido que hizo viento y a Tsuna la sorprendió, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

"Giotto-chan, cuenta la noticia a tus queridos hermanos"- Nana dijo teniendo a Lambo y I-Pin en brazos.

Tsuna desato el abrazo de Giotto y la miro confusa.

"Que noticia?"

"Jeje ya les cuentos" – Sonrío Giotto mientras llevaba a su hermana de la mano hasta la mesa.

Nana, Fuuta, lambo y I-Pin tomaron se sentaron en las sillas y Tsuna estaba a lado de Giotto que no dejaba de sostenerle su mano.

"Tsuna…"

"…Huh?" – Miro a su hermana con inocencia.

"Me voy a casar!" – Giotto grito tan alto que creo que Tsuna quedo sorda y con un Shock que en su cabeza hacia eco _**me voy a casar me voy a casar.**_

"Hiiie?"

"Kyaaa! Felicidades, Giotto!" – Nana se levanto de repente de su silla a festejar, abrazando a su hija y felicitándola aun más.

Y al parecer Tsuna no despertaba de su shock.

"Quien es el hombre?" – Pregunto Fuuta entusiasmado.

"Si es verdad cuenta!" – Decía Nana abrazando a Giotto todavía.

Lambo y I-Pin también gritaban preguntando emocionados.

"Su nombre es Hibari Alaude, jejeje!" – Giotto respondió con mucha felicidad y sonrojándose.

De repente Tsuna tenía sus ojos abiertos, muy grandes, pensando nerviosamente. "Que,! Hibari Alaude …. OMG, el hermano de Hibari- sensei!.

Su vista se volvió borrosa de la sorpresa que su hermana se casaría con el hermano del hombre mas temblé de Namimori y que ella misma estaba enamorada.

"Waahh, One-san estas bien?" – Pregunto Fuuta corriendo a lado de Tsuna que estaba desmayada en el suelo sin reaccionar.

"Oh dios…creo que se desmayo de la emoción jeje"- Respondió Nana con alegría.

"Eso veo …" – Dijo Giotto con una gota de agua en su cabeza.

"Vayamos haciendo las invitaciones!" – I-Pin dijo sosteniendo un anotador.

"Si buena idea" – contesto Giotto –"Tsuna, podes invitar algunos de tus amigos si quieres" – menciono sonriendo alegre.

"Lambo también puede!" – Salto Lambo.

"Por supuesto" – Responde Nana.

Tsuna mientras tardaba en recuperarse en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento "_**Por que ami?"**_


End file.
